Eldritch Horrors
The Eldritch Horrors are a group of cosmic monsters created by Erebos to twist the bodies and mind of living organism and distort all of reality of the physical universe. They are all purely evil and horrid to the core, with only focus on a single goal to fulfill the eradication of all existence and only destroy those that aren't one of them. They were to act as a fail safe if Erebos were to be imprison and would work on weakening the forces of Heaven and twist humanity. They caused enough distortion to draw in the attention of Heaven. They also happen to be the infamous Lovecraftians that H.P. Lovecraft based books out of, including the Great Old Ones. They were eventually defeated and sealed away until they were freed by Maura and Archdemons. History Prior to the first Primordial War between light and darkness, Erebos created Azathoth as his fail safe to help sow chaos and distort all of reality in the physical universe, also aid in releasing him from his prison. Azathoth arrived to Earth and met up with his half-sister, Maura, who ordered him to create five other individuals to aid him. Azathoth created the other Eldritch Horrors and left the Psychical Universe until Heaven was at its weakest when Lucifer, Samael, and Uriel fell. The Eldritch Horrors arrived in South America, around the civilization of Inca, Mayan, and Aztec, somewhere around the year 1200. They were seen as gods, but caused terror by twisting the minds of humans or altering their bodies into gruesome deform appearances. The Archangels took notice of their actions and send in an attack. All armies of Heaven attacked. Michael went after Nyarathotep, Raphael faced off against Nyog' Sothep, Raziel took on Magnum Tenebrosum, and Gabriel was left with Shub-Niggurath, along with many younger angels backing her up. Azathoth laid back for the mean time as he observed the fight, so with Yog-Sothoth running around, this left all the Higher Angels to face off against the Outer God. The Eldritch Horrors were extremely difficult to defeat so the younger Horsemen came in to aid Heaven. Michael defeated Nyarathotep on his own but was left exhausted. Famine helped Raphael take down Nyog' Sothep and War joined Raziel's fight against Magnum Tenebrosum. Each pair defeated the horrors. With Gabriel, she had the assistance of a few younger angels and although she won, many of her younger siblings died, causing her to mourn. Pestilence found the Higher Angels forming a combine smite and hold off Yog-Sothoth for the time being. Pestilence was able to take the Horror by surprise and defeat Yog-Sothoth, but some of the Higher Angels had died during the fight. With all the five Eldritch Horrors defeated, everyone went after Azathoth. The Archangels and Heaven's armies were exhausted and even though the Horsemen didn't suffer that much damage, the fight was difficult. It seemed hopeless until the Protogenos except for Ouranos arrived on time with Gaea leading them. The tide was turned in their favor and Azathoth was defeated, then sealed away. Known Eldritch Horrors Azathoth (Human).jpg|Azathoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Blind Idiot God) Nyarlathotep (Human).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Crawling Chaos) Nyarlathotep (Michael Shannon).jpg|Nyog' Sothep (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Nameless Mist) Shub-Niggurath (Lena Headey).jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Unnamed Darkness) Shub-Niggurath (Female).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) Yog-Sothoth Human.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Beyond One) * Azathoth * Nyarathotep * Nyog' Sothep * Magnum Tenebrosum * Shub-Niggurath * Yog-Sothoth Powers and Abilities The power the Eldritch Horrors hold are on par with Archangels and younger Horsemen. Out of the six Horrors, Azathoth is the first and is among superior than his fellow Horrors and even an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem. Each Eldritch Horror holds a certain aspect they specialize, hence the title of their alias. Vulnerabilities Much like the Great Old Ones, the Eldritch Horrors are vulnerable to the fundamental energies of light and light itself. They also seem to require to become physical beings as they are somewhat entities of incorporeal forms when entering the Physical universe. While they seem to appear invulnerable, that is no the case as their are certain weapons that can kill them when normally it only harms other beings on the same level as an Archangel. Gallery Azathoth.jpg|Azathoth (True Visage) Nyarlathotep.jpg|Nyarlathotep (True Visage) Nyog' Sothep (True Visage).jpg|Nyog' Sothep (True Visage) Magnum Tenebrosum (True Visage).jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (True Visage) Shub-Niggurath.jpg|Shub-Niggurath (True Visage) Yog-Sothoth.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (True Visage) Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Erebos's Creations Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Outer Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Light and Darkness Category:Alive Category:Villain